inu-Ishi
by ivanacindy
Summary: If a portal can brake a bond to the Karasumori site. what will happen if the portal lead to Feudal Era? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is a combination of Kekkaishi, and InuYasha. This WILL NOT interrupt me writing the other stories. I just have some writer's block and Kekkaishi and InuYasha, are the 2 animes that help me clear my head. ANYWAY, Yoshimori! **

_Yoshimori: _Yes Cindy?!

**Do the disclaimer. **

_Yoshimori: _Alright. Cindy Does not own Kekkaishi OR InuYasha all she owns is her own characters.

**Thank you, Yoshimori.**

_Yoshimori: I just hope they like it and read it._

* * *

**Yoshimori**

"Man I can't catch a brake today!" I groaned. It was another night of protecting the Karasumori site, and I was already exosted. "Suck it up Yoshimori!" Tokine Yukimura said, "The 'Ayakashi' is getting away." "I KNOW THAT!" I yelled then I saw it in front of me, "**Hōi, Jōso,** and** Ketsu!**" "THANK YOU!" Tokine said catching up with me, "Why did you make the Kekkai so HUGE?!"

"DOES IT MATTER WHY?!" I yelled, "I still caught it!" "IT DOES MATTER!" Tokine yelled back, "It will make a HUGE mess to clean up!" "Big deal," I said, "NOW, **Metsu!" **A huge explosion did happen, but I barely cared, "And **Tenketsu**!" When the Ayakshi, vanished, it was almost sunrise. "That does it for now." I said stretching. "YOU, LITTLE…" Tokine hit my head, "How obnoxious can you get!"

"OW!" I said, "What? I did what I had to." "And you caused a HUGE…" Tokine was going to finish but she looked around, "What did you do?" "What do you mean?" I asked, "I caught the Ayakshi, while it was still flying. I'm not that obnoxious now am I?" "You still are," Tokine said, and then she yawned, "I guess it is time to go home anyway." "Let's go then!" I said, already heading to the gate.

**Me**

"Alright, Casady!" I told myself, "All you have to do is prefect this one move and you'll be able to get from here to Japan and back, with Yoshimori and Tokine and you won't have to worry about all the creatures attacking Kagome, InuYasha, and Yourself." I closed my eyes. I've been practicing this move for 3 weeks since I learned that, if a portal is open, and a Kekkaishi, (or 2) comes through it, the bind they have to there site will disappear.

"AND NOW," I yelled, slicing through the tree, InuYasha was once a part of, "BRING FORTH A PORTAL!" Once I said that a green and blue portal opened on the tree. "Alright," I said, "Now I go through!" I ran as fast I could, hoping this time I don't run DIRECTLY into the tree. _'I want to go to the '_Karasumori site'!' I thought as I ran into the tree. And with that I went STRAIGHT THROUGH the tree into a Junior High School with the lights off. "DARN IT!" I cursed to myself, "I was hoping for OUTSIDE. But it will have to do."

I ran outside to find Yoshimori and Tokine battling an Ayakashi. Then Yoshimori, made a huge Kekkai, around it. Knowing that it would make a huge mess, I used my own kekkaishi ability, to make Yoshimori's Kekkai move up. And when I heard Yoshimori yell "Metsu!" I waited 1 second and then released my Kekkai. ""And Tenketsu!" Yoshimori yelled.

When Yoshimori and Tokine were about to leave I took my chance, "HEY GUYS!" I yelled, to get their attention. "Hey," Tokine said, turning around to face me, "What are you doing here, Casady?" "I wanted to tell you guys," I said, choosing my words wisely, "I have figured out a way to break the bind you have to this site."

**Tokine**

When I heard that, all I wanted to do was scream. But I kept my calm and said, "How will you be able to do that?!" "I was able to open a," Casady was going to say more when a sound came from inside, "It's doesn't matter. But you need to get home and get into your everyday clothes. I'll be waiting inside the school." "Why do we have to what what you say?" asked Yoshimori, tired. "Because it's important," Casady replied running inside, "Just do it, alright!" "Alright." I replied, "Well meet you in 40 minutes." "Thank you." Casady said.

I had NO IDEA, what I was going to do. "Thank goodness," I said, as I got into my everyday clothes like Casady asked me to do, "it Saturday." "Where are you going on a Saturday, Tokine?" my Grandma asked as I was walking out the door. "Just to school, Grandma." I replied, trying not to say why. "At this early in the morning?" She asked. "Yes." I said, "I'm meeting a friend." "It BETTER NOT BE THAT Sumimura BOY!" "It IS and it ISN'T." I replied, "Now I have to go!"

**Yoshimori**

"WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THE KARASUMORI SITE?" my grandpa yelled, I had to use a Kekkai, to keep him from hitting me. "BECAUSE," I replied, "A FRIEND WANTS TO MEET ME THERE!" "IT BETTER NOT BE THAT YUKIMURA GIRL!" he yelled again. "SO WHAT IF IT IS!" I replied again, "I NEED TO GO NOW."

As I ran from my house, I noticed a boy, with dog ears on top of his head, hiding behind a tree, and I sensed something strange about him. "Who or WHAT are you?" I asked the boy. Then the dog-boy vanished.

"Yoshimori," Tokine said, making me jump, "Casady, is waiting for us. WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT?!" "I thought I sensed a-a-a," I stammered. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Tokine said, walking to the school. "I think I was sensing an Ayakshi!" "You were probably sensing things," Tokine said, pulling me along to school, "NOW CASADY IS WAITING WAITING FOR US! LET'S GO!"

**Me:**

"UGH!" I groaned, trying to kept the portal open,  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" "They're coming." Said a voice, that I know, belong to InuYasha, "I saw a boy that's short, has black spiky hair and brown eyes." "That would be Yoshimori." I said, with a smile, than I groaned, "UGH! I hope they get here soon. And that means you need to head back before ETHER of them see you!"

"Alright," InuYasha said, annoyed, "FINE, I'll see you and the others later." "See you later," I said, and held my arms wider opening the portal a little more. When InuYasha jumped through, it wasn't a second to soon. Yoshimori, and Tokine, came into the building.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked. "Yeah." Both of them said. "Well," I said, "let's go then." Yoshimori jumped into the portal first, then Tokine and, after I last look back at the site, I jumped in the portal last.

* * *

**And with that I'm done.**

_Yoshimori:_ "Not to rain on you 'I finally finished it parade'. But where are we going?"

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

_Yoshimori:_ "OH COME ON!"

**Oh, just go see Tokine. I need to start the next chapter!**

_Yoshimori:_ "Alright. See you later."

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Yoshimori. I'm now working on the SECOND Kekkaishi and Inu-Yasha crossover story. **

_Yoshimori:_ That's GREAT! I've, been wanting, to know what happened to us.

**Well now you'll get a chance to find out **–Door opens- **Oh HEY Tokine.**

_Tokine:_ I couldn't help but over hear. I want to help.

**Alright. If you want to help Tokine, then could you do the disclaimer?**

_Tokine: _Sure. Disclaimer: Cindy doesn't own Kekkaishi, or Inu-Yasha.

**Thanks. Hope they enjoy the story.**

**Yoshimori**

As where we left off. Tokine, Casady, and I were going through a portal, to break the bind we have to the Karasumori site. I was totally calm. "AHHHHHH!" I yelled, (_**when we came through the portal)**_, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" "Yoshimori's sadly right." Tokine said, "It seemed to be going through time." Casady looked nervous.

"Um, well," Casady stammered. "CASADY!" yelled a voice, "THERE YOU ARE!" It was the Dog-like-Human, I saw back at my house. I stood up ready to use my Kekkai. "YOSHIMORI!" Casady yelled, "It's alright. He's a friend." I stopped, when Casady called the **Ayakashi** 'a friend'! "A FRIEND?!" I asked.

**Me**

"Yes." I said, "A friend." I stood up and walked to the creature. "Be careful Casady." Tokine said. "It's alright," I said, than I noticed the creature was hurt, "Are you alright? InuYasha!" "I'm fine." InuYasha said, "But can I ask you something?" "What?" I asked. "Who are they?" InuYasha asked, looking at Tokine, and Yoshimori.

Um, well," I stammered, "Remember when you had come to my time to see if the portal was still working?" "Yeah," InuYasha said, he sounded annoyed, "That doesn't answer my question." "Well," I said, nervously, "These were the two people I told you to watch." "Oh," InuYasha said, "NOW I REMEMBER."

**Tokine**

I had NO idea what they were talking about. "Um," I said, "What in the world are you two, TALKING ABOUT!" "Um," Casady stammered again, "Well, InuYasha, I think I should introduce you to my OTHER friends." Then a loud sound, _**almost**_ loud enough to knock down a row of trees, came from further inside the forest. "Grrr," Casady growled, "NOT NOW! NOT TODAY!" "Let's go check it out." I said, not waiting for a response.

**InuYasha**

Now I've dealt with things in the past that would make a normal mortal FAINT when I try to tell them about it. But the creature that all **4 of us**, were facing was COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! "What is this thing?!" I yelled to Casady. "How could an Ayakashi get to **THIS** time period?!" Was her response.

The other two were doing a good job damaging the, WHAT EVER it was. "YOSHIMORI," I heard Casady yell to the boy, "MOVE TO YOUR RIGHT!" The boy moved just in time, the creature, which STRANGELY looked like a bear, sliced RIGHT were the Boy was 1 minute ago. I didn't have time to congratulate the boy, because the bear-like-thing was headed STRAIGHT, FOR, ME! "INUYASHA!" Casady yelled, "SIT!" I was forced down by that word. And I never liked it when, (I WON'T EVEN _**SAY **_HER NAME,) did it. But, Casady was given the ability to 'Get me under control,' When SHE left!

**Me**

I had tried all I could, with using the techniques I learned with InuYasha. Now, seeing InuYasha almost get sliced to pieces by the Ayakashi, I had it. "**Hōi, Jōso,**" I said, looking at the Ayakashi,"And **Ketsu**!" As I said this a big purple box appeared around it.

"ALRIGHT!" Yoshimori said catching up with me, "Great Kekkai, Casady!" "She's not done and you know that Yoshimori!" Tokine said. "She's right," I said, "**Metsu**! And **Tenketsu**!" A dream catcher like spear, appeared in my hands, then The Ayakashi, vanished.

"What-Was-That!" InuYasha asked, in-between his heavy breaths. "That," Yoshimori said, "Was an –mhmmhmmhm!" Tokine and I both covered his mouth before he could say more. "Let's just say," I said, uncovering Yoshimori's mouth, "We MIGHT be seeing those KINDS of things every Now and then."

**Yoshimori**

I couldn't BELIEVE what Casady Just said! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I asked, as we were walking back, through the forest. "Yeah," The Dog-Human agreed, "And will you PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT _**THING **_WAS!?" "I'll explain everything," Casady said, Walking EXPERTLY in-between the trees, "When we get back to the village."

"Why then?" Tokine and the Dog-Human said together. "InuYasha," Casady said, angrily, "SIT!" When she said that the Dog-Human, I guess, named InuYasha, FELL ON HIS FACE! "OW!" InuYasha said as he got up, "I was JUST WONDERING! THAT'S THE _**SECOND**_ TIME YOU DID THAT! DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE _**HER**_!"

**Me**

"I'm NOT like Kagome!" I said, turning around angrily, "If **I** didn't say SOMETHING, YOU WOULD BE BEAR FOOD RIGHT NOW!" I turned, thinking about what I just said. "What ARE YOU TWO _ARGUING ABOUT _**THIS** TIME?!" said a voice, which ALMOST made me jump.

**InuYasha**

"Kaede?!" Casady said, looking at the 63 year old, "Please tell, InuYasha that, JUST BECAUSE I have the ability to 'Get him under control' doesn't mean I'm like Kagome!" "Not this again," Kaede said, in annoyance, "Who are these two?" "Yeah, Casady." I said, "They DID come here with YOU!" "I'll tell all of you the truth," Casady said, "When we get further into the village."

**Well that's all I'm writing for now.**

_Yoshimori and Tokine:_ WHY?!

**Because-**Looks nerves- **That's all I can come up with for now.**

_Yoshimori: _Well, if that's all then. See you later.

_Tokine: _Yeah, we need to get to the site.

**Alright bye. **–Door closes-** Please review. **


End file.
